More Than Anything
by ThespiansKC
Summary: Some Merthur Fluff that I wrote on a whim. Arthur and Merlin's reunion, with some exposition.


Merlin sighed. It had been a long day, filled to the brim with battles and, of course, insults from Arthur.

At least the trip was over. Tomorrow they would be back in Camelot.

At least it was warm there. Merlin looked up the sky, snow was beginning to fall.

"Great." He murmured to the night sky. Sluggishly, Merlin threw some wood onto the fire.

"Ah, cheer up, Merlin." Arthur said, punching his servant's arm.

Merlin rolled his eyes and handed him a blanket. "Try to get some rest, dollophead."

Arthur took the blanket and went to find a spot on the ground. Merlin sat before the fire, trying not to shiver visibly. He would never hear the end of if from Arthur.

"_Mer_lin." Arthur said.

"Yes, my lord?" Merlin asked, thanking whatever God that governed the world that Arthur didn't hear his teeth chattering.

"Can't you keep the fire stronger?"

"It's snowing, Arthur. There's not much I can do."

"Well, I'm cold." There was less venom in his words, he sounded almost vulnerable. His tone melted Merlin's heart.

"Alright, you prat." Merlin said, walking to him. "Move over."

"Merlin-"

"This is all I can do." Merlin said, laying beside Arthur.

"Continue, then." Arthur said, his voice uncharacteristically kind. He didn't mind having his servant beside him. In fact, in his heart of hearts, he enjoyed it.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, his warmth was comforting. Merlin lay his head on Arthur's chest. The sorcerer would be lying if he said that he didn't feel safe, loved, and happy in Arthur's strong arms.

Arthur looked down at his servant in his embrace. For all of the trouble he gave Merlin, deep down, he did love his servant.

But Merlin wouldn't love him back.

However, to his surprise, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur.

Holding him closer, Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead.

"Goodnight, Merlin." He said softly.

"Goodnight, Arthur." Merlin said back.

oOo

Merlin thought about that night often in the centuries he waited. The snow barely touched him as he lay in Arthur's arms. Of course, they slept past the morning until midday, returned to Camelot late, worried Gaius and Uther to death, and missed three extremely important meetings.

But it was worth it.

Merlin smiled as he looked out on the Lake, where he had let Arthur, his love, go.

The water stirred.

Merlin stretched his neck to get a better view. The water, something in the water, was moving.

Merlin could feel something inside of him moving. His beard was disappearing, his skin looked...youthful. He felt youthful.

Was today the day? Would he finally be reunited with Arthur?

Merlin ran to the moving water.

A hand emerged from the deep blue lake. Merlin grasped it. The hand grasped back.

Arthur Penndragon emerged from the Lake.

"Merlin?" He asked.

"Arthur..." He answered, throwing his arms around the Once and Future King.

"What...I, this isn't Camelot!" Arthur said.

"Centuries have passed, Arthur. Everything has changed."

"Not everything." Arthur murmured.

"What do you mean, not everything?" Merlin asked.

"I still love you." Arthur said earnestly.

"But...but Gwen-"

"Things change, Merlin. And now I want to be with you. That's all I want."

"Arthur-"

"Do you remember that night, that winter's night when it snowed?"

Merlin nodded. Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin's.

"I want to fall asleep with you in my arms every night." He said.

"Do you mean that?" Merlin asked.

Arthur leaned forward and gently kissed his love.

"Of course I do." Arthur said.

"Arthur," Merlin said, his voice soft. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, my sweet." He said. "Those years are behind you. It's time for our story to begin."

oOo

Merlin sighed contentedly. This was well worth the centuries of waiting. He stretched upward to kiss Arthur's jaw.

It had been almost three months since that day in October.

And every night, Arthur wrapped him in his arms as Merlin drifted into sleep.

Every morning when he woke, he was sure that he was still in a dream. To wake in Arthur Penndragon's embrace was only attainable in sleep.

But there he was.

"Good morning, my sweet." Arthur murmured.

"Good morning, Arthur." Merlin said back. "Sleep well?"

"Very." He said with a smile. Gently, he stroked Merlin's cheek. "You're gorgeous when you sleep."

Merlin could feel himself blush.

"Merlin," Arthur said. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For waiting. For protecting me."

"It was nothing-"

"It wasn't nothing. You put up with me for years, you saved my life countless times, you waited for centuries. You protected me, Merlin."

He held Merlin closer to him. Merlin rested his head against Arthur's chest. It was just like that night all those years ago.

Arthur glanced outside the window.

"Merlin," he said. "It's starting to snow."

Merlin looked around. Surely enough, snowflakes were falling from the icy blue sky. He looked back at Arthur and smiled.

"You've protected me for years." Arthur continued softly. "Let me keep you safe for a while."

"How long is a while?" Merlin asked.

"Forever. I will never let anything happen to you."

Merlin could feel tears form in his eyes, he let them fall. Arthur gently kissed his tear-stained face, thanking him every time his lips met Merlin's skin.

"I love you." Merlin said thickly.

"I love you, too." Arthur answered. "More than anything."

_**So...Merthur.**  
_

_**This is based off of some art I found on Tumblr...I should really try to find the artist of said piece. It's breathtaking.**_

_**Just recently, my great-grandmother, my kick-ass great-grandmother, passed away. I wrote this during the initial mourning stage, as therapy.**_

_**This is dedicated to my beautiful Becca, my fellow Merthur shipper. She was the one who I cried with during Diamond of the Day. She is always there for me, no matter what. Thank you, sweetheart.**_

_**Please review this silly little piece, even if you hate it. I love you all very much.**_

_**With all my love,**_

_**ThespiansKC**_


End file.
